Admiration
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Everybody knows that Ken adores Akihiko, but how extreme is that adoration? WARNING: Contains shota, yaoi, KenXAkihito oneshot. Also includes KenXShinjiro.
1. How can you be so cool? Lemon

Ello! I'm bored... for like the hundreth time... so I wanted to do a short, fluffy and sexy KenXAkihiko fic.

I don't own the Persona series, I'm just screwing around with the characters. ;D

WARNING: Contains shota, lemon, yaoi, MXM, pr0n. The list goes on and on.

Please R&R, sit back, relax, and enjoy.

* * *

Desire, passion, love, envy, adoration, reverence... there were many words and feelings to describe the foundation of Ken Amada's love for Akihiko Sanada, a boxing champion and a senior at Gekkoukan High. Always admiring from afar, Ken always kept his childish crush a secret; until that childish crush turned into something of a deeper nature.

After a series of wet dreams about the white haired, older boy, Ken recognized and accepted his gay orientation. He also didn't deny that he loved Akihiko, for both his outer and inner perspectives. Each day he would tag along Akihiko, do small favors for him, childishly hope for praise from the other. Until one day, when Akihiko grew weary of it.

It was a hot, summer day. Akihiko had just finished his club training for the day, when he met Ken down by the gate of his High School. Ken was still in Middle School, and it was a bit far away from the High School itself. It was clear to Akihiko just how deeply devoted Ken was to the elder.

**"Today, I gotta hundred percent on my calligraphy test! The teacher gave me a medal, see? See?"** Ken cutely showed off his small, bronze metal to the other. Akihiko nodded in acknowledgment, giving off little effort to look appeased. Ken pouted and looked down, dropping the medal against his chest. Ken wasn't able to help himself; no matter how much he had matured after his mother's death, he couldn't help but use this childish way of showing affection for the other. He longed to get closer to Sanada-sempai, but he just wasn't sure how.

Ken chatted away happily all the way back to the dorm, while Akihiko waded through in silence, not having it in him to shut him up. Akihiko had admirers, that was for sure. Why did he have to get stuck with one of the cutest of them, and the most talkative? It just wasn't fair to him!

It wasn't long before they made their way inside the dorm. It was silent, empty... peaceful... until Ken ruined it by being quite the Chatty-Cathy.

**"Hrmmm... everyone seems to be gone today. Did you hear anything from the others, Aki-kun?" **Ken was cut off from the rest of his speech by a perturbed sounding Akihiko. He slammed his bag down on the ground, unable to take much more.

**"What is your deal? Huh? Every _single_ day, you come around, follow me, and talk endlessly! Do you ever _shut up_?"** Akihiko was panting, he was so angry.

Ken looked up at him with a sobering face, that reminded Akihiko of certain facts. Ken was a lonely boy. Akihiko was the only one Ken felt comfortable enough with to even talk to. Why couldn't Akihiko bare with it, if it prevented Ken from being swallowed up in the darkness of depression? As soon as he saw the look on Ken's face, he immediately regretted what he had said.

Instead of crying, like Akihiko had expected Ken to do, the young boy's facial expression turned angry. **"I'm doing all this, cause I like you! Kay?"** He wasn't afraid to say this anymore. Surely by now Akihiko would've noticed. Ken hadn't taken interest in any of the girls in the dorm, and Akihiko was the only one that was worth acknowledging properly. Ken calmed down, his soft cheeks lighting up a bit as he continued, **"Y-You're... the only one..." **Ken looked sheepishly down at his hands.

Akihiko wasn't sure of what to make of this. Was Ken just harboring childish feelings? Or was he serious about what he was saying? Akihiko wasn't sure, so he was going to see how far Ken was willing to go.

**"Hmph. You like me, huh?"** Ken looked up at this, grateful that Akihiko hadn't rejected him just yet. **"So what is this... you want me to be your _boyfriend_?" **Ken's eyes widened as he nodded his head eagerly, tugging at the ends of his own shirt. Akihiko scoffed, which made Ken's hopeful expression more somber.

**"I only date those with _experience_. You know, people that are good at... _that_. You catch my drift?"** Akihiko slipped a hand in his pocket, while Ken fidgeted and concluded with a response. **"I-I may be inexperienced... but will you help me become experienced? _Please_, I really like you, I want to _do_ those things with _you_, I-" **Ken covered his mouth then, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

Akihiko grinned widely; but Ken grew even more anxious. Akihiko leaned forward, his face inches from Ken's. Ken suppressed a shudder as he felt the warm trickle of Akihiko's breath against his skin. **"Show me how much you want me." **No louder than a whisper, soft and tender. Ken couldn't help but oblige in showing Akihiko how much he cared.

Ken held onto Akihiko's hand and led him up the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him. He was eager to do this with Akihiko. It was what he had wanted to do for so long, the very thing he was yearning for. And if he did well, perhaps Akihiko would grow to love him someday too.

Akihiko walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed. Ken shut the door behind them and locked it, before turning to face Akihiko. The younger light brunette was shaking; not out of fear, but out of excitement. The man of his dreams, here, so willingly.

**"Well, what are you waiting for? Take off your clothes."** Akihiko saw the boy shaking. Ken couldn't possibly be serious about wanting to do it. Ken's face a darling shade of red, he proceeded to strip himself of the shirt that he wore, revealing a slim, child-like torso. It had seemed that Ken had not yet grown taller, and his body or face had not noticeably changed. He was still small, and petite; cute. If Ken really was serious, he'd be in trouble from Akihiko.

Letting the shirt drop to the floor, he then rid himself of his pants all too eagerly and quickly, before gripping the waistband of his cute, pure white briefs. Closing his eyes, he slipped them off, standing totally naked before the elder of the two. Good thing that Ken had his eyes close, because Akihiko had barely lost his composure. He stared at the beautifully small, young body, his insides stirring, and his heart nearly melting. He cleared his throat to regain his calm expression. Ken opened his eyes at that.

**"Just looking at you naked isn't going to make me hard. If you want it that badly, you're going to have to do it yourself."** His hands at his sides, he looked from Akihiko's eyes down to his pants, where his member laid, buried in the clothe. At once, but cautiously, he knelt down and crawled over in between Akihiko's legs, understanding immediately what Akihiko wanted to do. By now, Akihiko didn't care what was right, or wrong. He just knew that he wanted Ken; but he was going to do his best to make sure it looked as if he didn't care either way.

Ken gingerly leaned closer, unbuckling the belt that held Akihiko's pants on, unbuttoning the button, and pulling the zipper down. He took a deep breath before relinquishing Akihiko's length out of his pants. It was large, way larger than Ken's, and Akihiko wasn't even hard yet! Ken's breathing ghosting over Akihiko's member, the boy finally kissed the shaft and preceded to suck on the helmet. Akihiko's cheeks lit up barely, watching the younger do this. As moments passed, Akihiko grew to have a hard on. Ken took his mouth off of it gingerly, nuzzling up against it with his nose and cheeks, smiling softly. **"Th-Thank God... it got hard."** Akihiko, a little bit surprised by this, watched as Akihiko took more into his mouth. Noticing that his leg was in between Ken's, Akihiko lifted it up slightly, brushing against Ken's already leaking erection. The erection in his mouth stifled the whimper, though Aki noticed the reaction to his movement anyway. Soon, Ken was grinding himself up against Akihiko's leg, while trying to give Aki pleasure.

**"... You're dirtying up my pants. Come here, closer."** Akihiko kept his cool, when he really just wanted to fuck Ken senseless. But he didn't want to scar him, he wanted to love him.

Ken apologized profusely, embarrassed at his actions. He leaned up and crawled onto the bed, onto Akihiko's lap. Ken thought that he had well deserved a kiss for his actions, so he leaned forward, puckering his lips ever so cutely while his eyes were closed. That was when he felt the finger, probing around his entrance. He gasped, grabbed onto Aki's shoulders, and turned his head, to watch just what Akihiko was doing. Ken bit his lower lip upon the intruding finger. Akihiko didn't cease, gyrating his finger around, beginning to stretch him. It was a weird feeling, a new feeling; but Ken would bare with it for Akihiko. Then, another finger was added. Ken let out a sharp, pained cry at this, still grasping at Akihiko's shoulders. Akihiko's head bent forward as he kissed along Ken's neck, whispering comforting words as he scissored his fingers inside him. Reaching deeper inside him, his fingers curved upright in a certain place, brushing delicately against Ken's prostate. Ken yelped, his head nuzzling in the crook of Akihiko's neck.

**"M...M-Moore... Aki..."** Ken moaned, holding onto Aki tight. Thrusting his fingers in the same area, he hit his sweet spot, each time making a wave of pleasure come crashing down on Ken. His mind was numb, his ass, numb. Until Aki added another finger. Ken hissed, but took it all in without complaining. All in all, he being mentally and physically prepared for what was to come.

"Aki... please, I need you!" Ken cried out, to which Akihiko slipped his fingers out. Akihiko wordlessly lifted Ken's hips up and positioned him over his own lap. Akihiko didn't have time to take his own clothes off; he wanted Ken, insomuch that he didn't care how messy his clothes got anymore. Then, Akihiko let Ken's hips drop down on him. Ken squealed, muffling a part of his sharp cry in Akihiko's shoulder, biting down on it while trying to bear the pain. However, for Akihiko, the pleasure was so intense that he didn't even feel the bite to his shoulder. It was nearly too hard for him to hold back, and so he eventually snapped after a moment, giving into his animalistic instincts. He pulled his own hips back and slammed them into Ken's over and over again, not bothering to stop for the other.

For Ken, it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even in battle with his Persona had he felt so messed up inside. He cried out each time Akihiko buried himself within Ken, mostly out of pain. That was, until Akihiko just had to find Ken's weak spot once more, and aim for it every single thrust.

From then on, Ken felt nothing but the vast pleasure Akihiko's hard dick had given him. He started to wiggle his own hips down on top of him, his tiny body shuddering while it was being mercilessly fucked and taunted. Ken saw the small bit of blood drip down his legs, but it didn't matter to him. He was seeing stars. Akihiko was moaning huskily, and getting off from both the feeling of being inside Ken and watching him squirm in his arms.

**"It's too muuch! Aki, Aki, Akiiii!" **He grunted softly, his high pitched voice ringing throughout the room as he came, spurting all over the two's chests. Akihiko slowed his maddeningly hard and fast pace, riding out his orgasm with a few more hard thrusts. He finished off, cumming within him.

Akihiko, still buried within him, held Ken close. Ken nearly melted in his arms, too lazy to try and get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of Akihiko still being inside him. At least now he felt filled, whole. They sat together in that position, Ken barely hanging onto consciousness. Before he drifted off to sleep, he asked Akihiko a simple, small question.

**"C-Can I be... your boyfriend... now?"** Asked he, shuddering as Akihiko finally pulled out of him. Ken still remained on his lap, however, and Akihiko squeezed his shoulders lovingly.

**"You were already my boyfriend before we started."** Akihiko replied, lifting up Ken's chin to give him his first kiss... one that hopefully Ken would remember after waking up.

* * *

There we go! Haha, I didn't mean to make it so long... tee-hee... please, R&R!


	2. How Can You Be So Hot? lemon

Chapter two! Woooh!

I'm only doing chappie two because of Rainbows Everywhere. Reviews give me ORGASMZ. I kid you not.

This is like another one-shot. Yeah, it's gonna be another dirty lemon, with our two favorite characters, Ken A. and Akihiko S.

WARNING: Yaoi, lemon, m/, shota. Naughtiness~

Please enjoy (Especially you Rainbows... call me~?) xD

* * *

Ken made his way to Gekkoukan High School, where he promised to meet his beloved. Yes, that's right, Akihiko. After a bit of shenanigans in Ken's dorm room they had officially become lovers, best friends, and inseparable comrades.

Of course, despite them being 'inseparable', Akihiko still managed to have his own boxing time away from Ken. Ken respected that, but always made sure that Akihiko had made up for it afterward.

Today Ken wore red shorts that showed off his girlishly creamy, white, hairless legs. His orange shirt was long sleeved, with a thick red stripe going around the middle. Since it was still summer, he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, completing the look of a young, innocent school boy. Sadly, though, his thoughts weren't all that innocent as he approached the weight training room.

He opened up the big doors and stepped inside silently, hearing familiar sounds of old chains clinking and rattling. He looked to the right, the first thing he always did when entering the room, just to see Akihiko practicing. Right now he was training with the heavy weight bag, punching it mercilessly with accuracy and much strength. If Ken didn't know any better, he'd be afraid that the bag would burst at it's seams; Ken's Aki was really strong, and it wouldn't be surprising if the bag did such a thing.

Ken just leaned against one of the walls and watched in silence, aware of the fact that it was just the two of them in the room. No doubt the others had left long before Ken had entered, as normal practice had ended. But to Akihiko, it wasn't over until a few more hours. That's another thing that Ken loved about Akihiko; he was so hardworking, and determined never to give up. It gave Ken divine inspiration to make something great out of himself, as he was sure that was the impression that he gave off to others.

Watching some sweat roll off and glisten on his body, his short bangs matted against his forehead, the way his rigid and always guarded muscles flexed when he gave a punch... Ken couldn't help but gawk. It was heavenly, just to watch from afar. But Ken secretly wanted to touch those muscles, feel them up, lick the sweat off of his brow. Ken blushed upon thinking of such perverted things, his face redder than the hardworking Akihiko's was. He felt himself start to pitch a tent upon hearing a few grunts from Akihiko, who still hadn't noticed Ken was there amidst his concentration. Ken scolded his hormones, and his 'little guy', but to no avail. Ken really wanted to have Akihiko, without being able to stop himself.

**"Oh, Ken. Didn't see you there... did you make it here alright?"** Akihiko pulled Ken from his thoughts, as the eldest took his personal towel and dabbed at his face and forehead. Aki had just barely started calling Ken by his first name*, which always brought Ken both pleasure and embarrassment, as it was so informal... but awfully sexy.

**"Y-Yeah, I got in okay. No trouble at all."** Ken muttered, holding his school bag defensively over his pants, trying not to make it seem like he was hiding something.

Akihiko smirked, grabbing a water bottle from his side and taking off the cap, chugging a bit of water. Ken just stared helplessly, wishing that there was something else poking into Aki's mouth right now. After having his drink, Aki wiped his mouth with the back of his glove, leaning against one of the poles of the fighting ring. He wore a dark gray t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up at his shoulders, with some dark gym shorts on, and his favorite pair of red boxing gloves. Deciding to take them off, the teenager pulled at the stringed laces with his teeth, unraveling them and soon taking them off, hanging them over his shoulder. He was done with boxing for the day.

**"I'm going to get changed. You don't mind waiting, do you?"** With bemused eyes did Akihiko ask this, Ken shaking his head all too eagerly. Chuckling, the boxer walked calmly out of the room, into the locker. Ken looked around the room, and sheepishly followed him into the locker room.

As soon as the door was shut, Akihiko was on him faster than a cheetah on a gazelle. They passionately kissed, something that Ken could never get used to, Ken growing all the more aroused. As Akihiko nibbled on the other's lip, Ken's back pressed against one of the lockers, he growled seductively into his ear, **"You wore my favorite shorts today."** To emphasize, Akihiko allowed his hand the luxury of feeling up Ken's inner thigh, to which his hand massaged lightly right below where Ken's shorts ended. Akihiko had to lean down to kiss him, and it may've seemed awkward, but they certainly didn't mind as they kissed some more. A trail of saliva fell out of the corner of Ken's lips as he let out a happy mewl, his head cranking to the left so Akihiko could orally attack his neck at the right.

After a slight groping session with Ken's nipples in Aki's experienced fingers, after he kneaded and massaged the perky buds, those masculine, rough hands slid further down, slipping off the shorts that Akihiko loved so much. **"As much as I love these _on_ you..." **He trailed off smugly, knowing that Ken understood what he was trailing off towards.

**"Hah... haahh..."** Ken's breathing grew heavier and unevenly by the second, but all breathing nearly stopped when Akihiko grabbed a hold of Ken's fully erected penis. Starting to stroke, Akihiko licked his lips before diving in fully, stroking Ken off while leaning further down to lick at the nape of his neck, sucking and biting to create his own branding marks. Ken's hips met at Aki's wrist, frantically trying to get himself off. But it just didn't feel right, it felt as if something was missing...

**"Inside... I w-want you... I-Insiii... Ohhh~"** Ken could barely get his sentence straight, and that was all Aki needed to take this a little bit further. His hand slid off of Ken, which caused a pained whimper to leak out from those precious lips. Then, Aki replaced his hands on Ken's bare hips, lifting him up, while his back slid against the wall. Aki held him up with one hand, while he worked on getting his own hard-on from his pants. He ducked his head and spit on himself, rubbing it in to get it a bit wet, at least more slippery than it was before. It didn't take long for Aki to position himself perfectly underneath Ken, before thrusting deeply into him at the first go.

The boxer hadn't at all waited for Ken to adjust, as Ken was probably so used to this by now that he wouldn't care for slowing down. The elder's pelvic thrust in and out, hard and fast, while Ken was helplessly pinned against the wall. But Ken didn't want help; he wanted Aki to go as fast and as hard as he could, helping him drive them both closer to the edge. Being fucked into the wall was driving Ken crazy with pleasure, he didn't even need Akihiko to stroke him off anymore; the pleasure that came from his ass was now enough.

His high-pitched cries echoed through the wall, accompanied by the soft slamming of Ken's small body against the wall, and the occasional grunts and moans that happened to escape from Akihiko's lips. Akihiko still in his boxing outfit, though with his shorts slightly lowered, enough to allow himself to be fully sheathed inside Ken, he felt himself start to fall over the edge.

Ken wasn't far behind, with the way he was sounding. His hands struggled to grip at the flat wall, trying to brace himself on something as he came. He ended up wrapping his arms tightly around Aki's neck, leaning in and pressing his body closer as he shuddered deeply, Aki's hips still moving erratically and harshly, trying to find both of their releases. A loud cry later, that was partly muffled by Akihiko's neck, and Ken had come all too soon, the frail body convulsing as he rode out his orgasm. Akihiko's hips rocked, even after his own orgasm, involuntarily, as if by simple reaction.

They panted, alone, in the room together. Akihiko eventually pulled out and let Ken down, Ken leaning on Aki for support soon after. After being fucked like that, he of course wouldn't be able to walk straight.

So, what was the harm in carrying him, despite whatever protests he might have?

* * *

Eh, I don't care about how I ended it.

Once again, I only did this for the person that reviewed and wanted another chappie.

If you're like that same person, and really want some more of this hot action, let me know from your review.

(*= In Japan, it's known that calling others by their first names is really disrespectful and/or informal. You only call someone by their first name there if you're REALLY good friends, or lovers. Or somefin'. Go ask a Japanese person... geez~)

Sorry. I'm really worn out right now. Tis the 4th of July, WOOOOH!

I'm saying this, since it's 1:21 in the morning. Yippe~ D;

Night night, and I hope you liked it~


	3. Shinjiro X Ken, Lemon

_Kay, sorry it took so long for this one;_

_I was busy, with student council n' school.  
_

_Thank you for all those who reviewed, and showed your support! It's because of you guys that writers are all too willing to feed you more chappies! SO KEEP REVIEWING._

_Love you, enjoy the show~_

_Ohh, btw. This is going to be a different chapter then the first two. I'm too lazy to make a whole 'nuther story 'bout Ken and Shinjiro, so I've decided to include their story in here._

* * *

On a cold, winter's morning, a male walked calmly across the threshold of the local hospital. His breath visible as it leaked out of his mouth, his simple early spring attire wasn't all too fitting to wear in the middle of Japan's winter. The usual long, maroon coat he wore, and black beanie to match, he barely looked any different then he had entering the hospital. Even though he had been admitted for nearly a year, being induced in a coma during a struggle in the dark hour.

The dark hour; something that was a gift, and at the same time, a deadly, and unwanted curse.

The man ceased his walking, breath caught in his chest. Now at the entrance, he wasn't sure if he was seeing right. He rubbed and eye softly and slowly, less he perturb the daydream he was having.

But it wasn't a day dream. There, standing opposite him at the gates of the Tatsumi Hospital, was the little boy he was ready to take a bullet for.

Ken Amada.

**"It took you long enough, I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen you up and moving!"** Ken had now grown a bit taller, after a year, but his body type hadn't changed much. He was still lean, and hardly looked the athletic type, but more of the studious.

**"... Yeah. Doc said I could leave after a few tests... after I woke up, of course."** Shinjiro Aragaki replied, hands stuffed in his pockets, his voice deeper and much more wild then Ken's.

Ken smiled up at him, before remembering something and laughing shortly. When Shinji glared back at him for a reply, Ken cleared his throat and relayed, "I was just remembering the times when Akihiko-senpai and I had to shave the beard that was starting to grow off your face... when you were induced in the coma." Now that Ken said it out loud, it hadn't seemed as funny. He quieted down, his eyes widening when he heard Shinjiro laugh.

**"That is kinda funny. So, you guys visited me in the hospital? Like, I know that you did when I was awake and stuff. But the other time, too?"** Asked Shinjiro, a bit flattered if they had.

Nodding, smiling ever so brightly, Ken replied as they walked together, **"Yes, we did often; not just Sanada-senpai and I, but the others in the SEES as well."** Ken fiddled with the hem of his shirt before adding, **"But it was mostly me."**

Shinjiro grunted softly, then nodded, looking from where he was going to latch his eyes onto Ken. Today, Ken was wearing some loose jeans, a long sleeved shirt and sweatshirt, plus a winter jacket. It seemed as if Ken got cold easily, though he didn't have any protection for his head. Shinjiro slipped off his own beanie and fitted it around Ken's head, Ken raising his eyebrows in surprise, his hands on Shinjiro's.

**"You always need to protect your head. It's the most important part of your body."** Acknowledged Shinji, wiping a few strands of Ken's hair past his ear, so he could get a better look at that childish on the outside, but mature as Hell on the inside face he had. Ken smiled adorably and nodded, before all too knowing the position they were in. Shinjiro had leaned over to him, his face a few breaths away, his warm, big hands still on the sides of Ken's head. Ken's bare hands were on top of Shinjiro's.

After biting a bit on his lower lip, as everything was silent, Ken leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Shinjiro's eyes popped wide open, his whole body freezing at the warm contact, neither pushing him away, nor pulling him in for more.

Ken pulled away a few moments later, looking up curiously, longingly up at Shinjiro. Shinjiro couldn't help but snap out a sarcastic, **"What's that look for?"** He really wasn't one for handling these types of situations.

Ken only smiled quite smugly, letting go of Shinjiro's hands, and starting to walk away. Shinjiro soon followed after, grumbling something to himself.

**"So, what did that mean?"** Shinjiro asked after awhile, feeling like the little kid in this situation.

**"That I like you. And since you didn't push me away... you like me too. It would be the best if we started dating. Effective immediately."** Replied Ken with another one of his rare smiles, which usually only came when thinking of Shinjiro, talking about him, or seeing him.

But now, he was walking and talking alongside him. That there was one of the greatest gifts he could ever have received.

**"And you're just gonna decide that all on your own?"** Asked Shinjiro, Ken himself faltering for a second, thinking he had jumped to conclusions. Then, Shinjiro finished with a small, **"Fine." **

Ken, only a little surprised, but so overly happy that insomuch he could start balling at any second, he wrapped his arms around one of Shinjiro's arms, nuzzling his rosy cheeks into it.

_~Time skip to a few weeks later since I'm too lazy to make this into another chappie~_

Ken and Shinjiro were now inside one of the dorm's libraries. It had been a few hours after Ken was dismissed from school, Shinjiro being dismissed from the local college he now went to with Akihiko.

Ken was sitting opposite Shinjiro in a chair, both with a book in their laps. Shinjiro had some questions about the dark hour that needed answering, so he was earnestly reading. However, Ken was too distracted with the thought of something else to even look inside the book he had randomly chosen. Ken stared at Shinjiro's reading, relaxed face for the longest time, before Shinjiro felt it and looked back up at him.

Shinjiro didn't even have to say anything aloud to know that he was questioning what Ken wanted. Ken frowned, and started a little tantrum.

**"It's been a couple weeks now since we've started dating, Aragaki-kun!"** Ken exclaimed cutely, his fists waving in the air. Shinjiro looked back down at his book before nodding, continuing to read. Ken arose, let his book drop to the floor, and went over to Shinjiro's chair. Shinjiro looked up as Ken pushed his own face closer to Shinjiro's, squinting his eyes shut as he tried to kiss him. It ended up coming out a bit sloppy, and desperate. Shinjiro separated them enough to chuckle, before placing his books down on one of the tables, making room on his lap for a certain someone. Ken all too willingly climbed on it, while Shinjiro hugged him close.

Ken mumbled something, as his face was buried in Shinjiro's chest. Shinjiro sighed angrily, picking him off his chest so he could get out what he wanted to say.

**"I wanna do it! We've only done it twice so far!"** Ken announced, his eyes determined and impatient. Ken seemed shameless, hardly embarrassed about the topic, just greatly interested. Shinjiro didn't feel all that bad about slipping into another coma, right then and there.

**"Look... Ken..."** Shinjiro looked a bit forlorn, and sounded it, even as he called Ken by his first name. This was serious. **"We can't. I'm a college student, and you're a kid barely in High School. And besides, if anybody in the SEES finds out, I'm sure they wouldn't take it too lightly either."** Then, just to conclude, Shinjiro lifted a hand to point at one of the security cameras that were currently watching them. **"We've gotta be careful. Even now, we're being watched. We shouldn't be so close like this."**

Ken pouted, but only clung onto Shinjiro tighter. Shinjiro, only sweet for Ken, sighed softly and wrapped his arms back around Ken, cradling him in his arms.

For so long Shinjiro had desperately wanted to have Ken in his arms, to apologize for accidentally killing Ken's mother...

But now that Shin had taken a bullet for Ken, literally, they were even. No apologies needed.

**"What if there was a place where the cameras never reach?"** Ken started, unable to see the subtly surprised look on Aragaki's face. Ken lifted up his head then, to get a reaction out of Shinjiro. Shinjiro just eyed him suspiciously, allowing him to continue.

**"There's a broom closet for each and every hall; we could do it in there!"** Ken started happily, leaning over to kiss Shinjiro's firm, but warm lips.

**"That won't be comfortable at all, 'specially for you."** Commented Shinjiro, though it was hard to resist the thought of doing such an indecent thing in such a place, with the boy he'd be doing it with on his lap, ever so persuasive.

**"Well, yeah, it won't... but I'll enjoy it, since it'd be my very first time, and you'd be there giving it to me." **Ken wiggled on top of Shinjiro's lap, before letting himself off of it and out the door, giving one last longing look before disappearing totally from Shin's sight. Meanwhile, the elder waited a few moments, quite indecisive, then followed him out into the hall, just in time to see one of the doors in the hallway close abruptly.

Calmly walking out further into the majestic, long hallway, he whipped his head towards both ends of the hall, looking for any sign of anyone catching them. He then gave a long, tired sigh, shaking his head and following the other into the room.

As soon as the door was close, the preceded to kiss. Ken tried taking the initiative, his hands woven through Shinjiro's shoulder-length, thick hair, while he kissed at him madly. Shin decided to take over, not after long, as the kiss was growing way too sloppily. Ken mewled as his back was forced to the wall in the small room. Shin bumped his head on the light just hanging from the low ceiling. He muttered a quick curse word before moving a knee in between Ken's thighs, rubbing up against his half-erected member.

Ken's t-shirt was all too quickly peeled off over his head, exposing the soft and small upper half of his body. Without a second thought, the eldest placed himself in between Ken's legs, hoisting him up around his waist to where they were finally at the same level. Ken's body arched against the wall painfully as Shin tainted Ken's creamy, light skin with his bites and kisses. Ken couldn't feel his back digging into the wall however, as he was concentrating on another feeling that he was getting.

Shin suddenly started to undo Ken's shorts, before grabbing at Ken's now fully hardened sex. He started to slowly stroke at him while his lustful eyes watched Ken squirm against he and the wall.

**"Mmmn... A-Aragakiii~"** Moaned Ken, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped, his eyes barely open enough to witness Shinjiro giving him the nearly best hand job that he could ever receive in a lifetime.

**"Say my _name_... my _first_ name."** Shinjiro commanded, getting an exasperated look out of Ken, who was lost enough within the pleasure, but also very reluctant about saying his first name. Shinjiro fully took Ken's shorts and underwear off, before probing around at Ken's entrance. He slowly waggled his way into Ken's ass with his middle finger, before thrusting in gently.

**"Agh, ahhhnn!"** Ken cried out, his mouth barely open as a bit of drool leaked out, slowly getting accustomed to the feeling of being penetrated, and liking it immensely.

**"Say it!"** The only Aragaki boy said a bit more firmly then the last time, his mouth messing with Ken's ear as if he had done it everyday of his life. Ken was oh-so grateful for Shin's experience, even as Shinjiro added another finger within him.

**"Sh... Shinjiii... roo..."** He said finally, making a mix between a gasp and a sharp moan while he was stretched down below even further, biting his lip as those same fingers hit a spot that they had been trying to reach. **"Feels good!"** Ken moaned out aloud, in quite the high pitched tone, as he started rocking his bare hips in response to Shin's fingers. Shin gave up on stretching him any further, as he was sure that neither of them could wait. He instead positioned Ken against the wall higher, while he ground his hips below Ken's.

**"You're such a tease... Shiinn..."** Commented Ken, barely above a hoarse whisper. His smaller body convulsed as Shinjiro started to prod his way inside Ken. The ring of muscles slightly parted way for Shinjiro, allowing him further access, as having been with Shinjiro Ken was used to this by now. The familiar feeling of being filled flooded through his body, making Ken's erection leak slightly. Shinjiro barely waited a moment before starting his movement within the younger male, giving Ken what he wanted with hardly a moment's notice.

**"Nghnnn, Shinji... harder! Ooooh, please!"** Ken cried out aloud, his head shaking from side to side, unable to acknowledge the burn growing on his back from it having ground into the wall. Shinjiro pressed himself in deeper, nearly squishing Ken against the wall, which granted more access deeper inside him. Ken's legs wrapping around Shinjiro's legs tighter, he felt Shin's abdomen rub up against his member frantically as their bodies moved. It grew to be all too much for the two of them.

Without much words, just crazed-sounding moaning and groaning from both parts, Shinjiro soon filled Ken completely, while Ken finished on both of their chests. Ken's leg twitched mildly in midair, as they both froze, Ken's back digging into the wall, Shinjiro's body ever so close to Ken's as they had been one.

Ken kissed Shinjiro softly, and Shinjiro tiredly returned it. Ken parted from the kiss and looked up innocently at Shinjiro.

_'Awe. I bet he's gonna say something cheesy.' _Shinjiro thought to himself, totally being surprised as Ken uttered the words,

**"Let's do it again; this time from behind."**

* * *

BWAH, FINISHED! Please, fans of those who like this, don't kill meh.

I've still got the other Persona story to finish, plus the Corey one.

I don't care what anyone says, I'M NOT WRITING ANOTHER CHAPPIE OF THIS! D

Unless you read all of my other stories do you have the right to ask me. And you have to answer correctly on a quiz I give you. D Boo-yah.


End file.
